Secret Art of the Water Style
by SkySnowLeopard
Summary: When Tigress searches the mountains for Tai Lung, she discovers a young female snow leopard who knows water-style kung fu. She learns from the snow leopard, called Kai, and returns to the Jade Palace. But can her newfound knowledge defeat Tai Lung?
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first Kung Fu Panda fanfic, but I wanted to tell this story, so here I am!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, but I do own my own ideas!!**

* * *

Secret Arts of the Water Style

* * *

**SkySnowLeopard**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**M**y eyes flicked about the snowy mountaintops; there was nothing to be seen but snow: more and more and even more snow!

I ground my teeth in frustration; only Master Shifu would have sent us on such an infuriating mission: Search the surrounding areas, just in case Tai Lung was planning on coming back.

And who got to search these freezing, endless mountains?? Me! Tigress! Why me, you may ask?

It all started this morning…

_I walked quickly into the kitchen, my ears alert. I saw Master Shifu at the door. "Master Shifu," I said, bowing. _

_The red panda returned the bow, saying, "Master Tigress," completing the morning ritual. Seeing that all the other inhabitants of the Jade Palace were gathered in the kitchen, I asked, "Master? Is there something I should know about?"_

_He didn't answer, just said, "Come." I followed him into the kitchen. As soon as I had sat down, he said, "You are going to search the surrounding area, just to make sure that Tai Lung is nowhere near the Valley of Peace. Understand?"_

_We nodded._

"_You will choose your area to search by –" The red panda picked up a small box, "– process of elimination." _

_We each reached into the box and pulled out a slip of parchment. Mine read "Mountains"._

_I sighed and stood up, leaving the room, speeding out of the Jade Palace, and into the mountains._

I shivered, pulling my wool cloak around me closer, trying to stay warm in the brittle cold.

My eyes stung, and I squinted into the falling snow. There, in a swirling patch of snowflakes, there seemed to be something coming towards me. I could somewhat define the small spots that danced in the snow. A snow leopard!!

My heart seemed to turn to ice as I remembered the snow leopard that had easily defeated me, and all of us, except that flabby panda!! Shame burned in my heart, but I ignored it, thinking fiercely of all the things I would do to Tai Lung if he ever showed up again.

Suddenly the snowstorm whirled closer, and I saw spots dance through the falling snow. The snow leopard drew closer, as I prepared myself to see Tai Lung's burning golden eyes, so much like my own, peering out from under the veil of snowflakes.

Instead, I saw sky-ice-blue eyes peering at me, those eyes were filled with sadness, so much sadness, and yet I could see hope in the looks the snow leopard gave me, as if I were it's only hope left.

I stared as a small female snow leopard emerged from the snowstorm, her misty blue eyes deftly washing over me. Her tail swished.

"Come." The high, musical voice was not what I had expected from a snow leopard, but there was no other animal around, but maybe there was, the snow was thick, and I was unsure of whether there were other animals besides the snow leopard before me.

So, trudging through the still-falling snow, I found myself following the snow leopard, but I told myself, She's not like Tai Lung, she's not like Tai Lung…I hope… I sighed. I would have to follow her to get out of the mountains, so follow her I did, through the winding passes and driving snow, into the heart of the mountains...

* * *

Ending it there! ^_^ meh! Just saying, there are no couples!!

- SkySnow

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Kai

**Hiz it's me, SkySnow! Yes, my holidays are coming to an end. Sadly, I am thinking about school restarting... (never a good thought) Oh well! My faithful readers, I bring you the next chapter! Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Kai**

* * *

**I **struggled to lift my paws through the light-yet-heavy still-thickening snow. Seeing my breath waft into the cooling night air, I asked, "Where is it that we are going?"

The leopardess turned to look at me. She repeated, "Come."

I shook my head in wonder, was the all she knew how to say?

The snow leopard's blue eyes flicked back to me, she whispered to herself, "Is she the one?"

My ears pricked slightly at the words "the one." Did that snow leopard know something I didn't? Well, that's obvious -- she's knows where she's going, and I don't... I stared at the snow leopard's back as she padded ahead of me. Who was she, exactly?

In the middle of my musings, the snow leopard turned back to me, saying softly, "We're here." I looked up, my bright golden eyes searching for some sign of civilization. But no, all I saw that was any sign at all that anyone actually lived here was a waterfall. Just a huge current of rushing water.

I stared at the gaping current of cascading water as I turned to the snow leopard, asking increduosly, "You actually...live here?" Slowly the snow leopard turned to me, her bright sky-blue eyes seeming to bore a hole into my mind. She nodded her head at me. "You are needed." she murmured, then rasied her voice. "My name is Kai."

I pondered the odd name, repeating it. "Kai." She nodded. "That's correct." As she began following a hidden, mossy path beside the rushing, cascading waterfall, I squinted as I saw flashes of light sprinkle the air about her. Squinting harder, I could see shining droplets of water swirling about the snow leopard. My jaw dropped. How could Kai do that? I focused on the droplets; they seemed to be rolling about Kai in a pattern... Suddenly everything dropped into place: Kai obviously knew how the water moved, but did that mean... I nearly gasped but managed to hold it back.

As I followed the snow leopard, my heart hammered in my chest at the thought. My mind reeled. Did Kai...reallly...?

I shook my head to myself stubbornly, trying to convince myself that it was not true. But the evidence was right there in front of me. But...how?? I shook my head; it didn't matter how, but it was obvious that Kai knew it.

Kai knew water style kung fu!

* * *

Plot twist!! Meh! I love doing these!

- SkySnow

* * *


End file.
